fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Abyss
Pokémon Abyss is a soft reboot of the Pokémon series, taking place within a computerized simulation of the franchise's universe where a sentient virus Pokémon has gathered the cult-like Team Technis to support its intentions to spread beyond the program and corrupt data in the outside world. Unlike most games in the series, Abyss is a single game rather than two "versions", and in wild battles, the gameplay is closer to action RPGs like Astral Chain and the Kingdom Hearts series -- although battles against other trainers and gym leaders will still resemble the standard turn-based system. Story Characters Plot Premise After several years of experimentation, scientists have managed to create an entirely computer generated reality, using the familiar mechanics of Poké Balls and the Pokémon Storage System as a basis and combining them with modern virtual reality technology. Pokémon professors and workers around the world have offered their services to make this beautiful new region, referred to as Colonia, a safe haven for humans and Pokémon alike. Their goal is to craft Colonia into an ideal realm for life to transition into in case of a catastrophic event in the prime world, as well as grant upgrades to several Pokémon that have been ported to the region for competitive purposes, taking advantage of abilities like Mega Evolutions, Gigantamax, Zen Mode forms, Z-Moves, and others. Professor Ceiba, Colonia's head professor, has officially opened the virtual realm to the public, with the main entrance shining on an island just off the coast of Orre. He has personally invited his children, Grant and Alexina, to check out Colonia for themselves. The family hopes this new adventure will bring them exciting memories to look back on for years to come. But, of course, having access to a fully computer generated region comes at a price... Gameplay Pokémon Abyss receives some notable change-ups from the franchise's standard formula, although some basic features are retained. When the player is not in a battle, the game is focused on a vast open world resembling the likes of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the Batman: Arkham games, and the Grand Theft Auto series. Open areas are essentially an expansion of Pokémon Sword and Shield's Wild Areas, and they give you more choices for exploration overall. Various species of wild Pokémon can be found in different environments as you explore Colonia -- this game's region, inspired by Latin America -- and they will often be engaging in activities like foraging, hunting, etc., in a similar manner to real world animals. Some Pokémon are hostile and will attack you on sight, but others are more passive and will not pose much of a threat. Usually, you can get a head start and try throwing a Poke Ball at the creature you want to catch. If you miss, passive Pokémon will attempt to run away and find a safe place to hide. Aggressive Pokémon, if they see you as a threat, will attack and initiate a battle sequence, and you can bring one of your own Pokémon out to fight it. As you catch Pokémon, you can keep up to six ready to bring out at any time from a quick access menu at the top of the screen. Others can be stored as data on your personal iMon device, with the option to swap one out for another on the quick access menu with ease. The Pokémon you currently have out will follow you throughout the open world, and its elemental abilities can be used to gain access to certain areas and battle other Pokémon, with some advantages and disadvantages against enemies of different elemental types. In gym battles, a battle system that more closely resembles the traditional turn-based format of the series is used. Pokémon can traverse the battlefield in a fashion not unlike Pokkén Tag Tournament, and in most cases they can dodge attacks from opponents, although this is not possible for some attacks. When it is your turn, a small box of options will appear on screen -- Attack, Items, and Switch Out. These options can be highlighted with the directional pad, with your Pokémon still being free to move around the gym using the analog stick. Selecting Attack shows you a list of moves your Pokémon currently knows, and you can choose one for it to use before your opponent takes their next turn. Items generally consist of berries, drinks, etc. that are used for healing or attack boosts. The Switch Out option is exactly that; you can choose one of your other Pokémon to bring out to save stamina/energy or for a strategy you might have planned out. New Pokemon Pokemon Solid and Liquid introduce 101 new Pokemon. Planned Pokemon: * All unused type combinations. *More legendaries. Version Exclusives Non-Colonian Pokemon Alolan and non-Alolan forms are mixed. *Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu *Alolan Sandshrew and Sandslash *Nidoran's evolutionary lines. *Cleffa,Clefairy,and Clefable *Alolan Vulpix and Ninetales *Igglybuff,Jigglypuff,and Wigglytuff *Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat *Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom. *Diglett and Dugtrio *Meowth and Persian *Psyduck and Golduck *Mankey and Primeape *Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam *Machop, Machoke, and Machamp *Geodude, Graveler, and Golem *Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone *Slowpoke,Slowbro,and Slowking *Farfetch'd *Seel and Dewgong *Alolan Grimer and Muk *Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar *Onix and Steelix *Krabby and Kingler *Exeggcute and Exeggutor *Cubone and Alolan Marowak *Tyrogue, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop *Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z *Koffing and Weezing *Happiny, Chansey, and Blissey *Tangela and Tangrowth *Kangsaskhan *Horsea,Seadra,and Kingdra *Staryu and Starmie *Mime Jr. and Mr. Mime *Scyther and Scizor *Smoochum and Jynx *Elekid, Electabuzz, and Electivire *Magby, Magmar, and Magmortar *Omanyte and Omastar *Kabuto and Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Magikarp and Gyarados *Lapras *Eevee and it's Eeveelutions *Munchlax and Snorlax *Sentret and Furret *Ledyba and Ledian *Spinarak and Ariados *Togepi,Togetic,and Togekiss *Natu and Xatu *Mareep, Flaafy, and Ampharos *Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill *Bonsly and Sudowoodo *Yanma and Yanmega *Wooper and Quagsire *Misdreavus and Mismagius *Unown *Wynaut and Wobbuffet *Girafarig *Gligar and Gliscor *Shuckle *Heracross *Teddiursa and Ursaring *Slugma and Magcargo *Swinub, Piloswine, and Mamoswine *Sneasel and Weavile *Houndour and Houndoom *Phanpy and Donphan *Stantler *Smeargle *Miltank *Larvitar, Pupitar, and Tyranitar *Poochyena and Mightyena *Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo *Wurmple and it's evolutionary lines. *Seedot, Nuzleaf, and Shiftry *Wingull and Pelipper *Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Gallade *Shroomish and Breloom *Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking *Whismur, Loudred, and Exploud *Nosepass and Probopass *Sableye *Mawile *Aron, Lairon, and Aggron *Meditite and Medicham *Electrike and Manetric *Budew, Roselia, and Roserade *Gulpin and Swalot *Carvanha and Sharpedo *Numel and Camerupt *Spoink and Grumpig *Trapinch, Vibrava, and Flygon *Cacnea and Cacturne *Swablu and Altaria *Corphish and Crawdaunt *Lileep and Cradily *Anorith and Armaldo *Feebas and Milotic *Castform *Kecleon *Duskull, Dusclops, and Dusknoir *Tropius *Absol *Snorunt, Glalie, and Froslass *Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein *Bagon, Shelgon, and Salamence *Beldum, Metang, and Metagross *Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor *Bidoof and Bibarel *Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray *Burmy,Wormadam,and Mothim *Combee and Vespiquen *Buizel and Floatzel *Shellos and Gastrodon *Drifloon and Drifblim *Buneary and Lopunny *Glameow and Purugly *Stunky and Skuntank *Bronzor and Bronzong *Gible, Gabite, and Garchomp *Riolu and Lucario *Hippotas and Hippowdon *Croagunk and Toxicroak *Carnivine *Snover and Abomasnow *Rotom *Patrat and Watchog *Purrloin and Liepard *Munna and Musharna *The elemental monkeys. *Munna and Musharna *Roggenrola, Boldore, and Gigalith *Woobat and Swoobat *Drillbur and Excadrill *Audino *Timburr, Gurdurr, and Conkeldurr *Tympole, Palpitoad, and Seismitoad *Sewaddle,Swadloon and Leavanny *Venipede, Whirlipede, and Scolipede *Sandile, Krokorok, and Krookodile *Scraggy and Scrafty *Darumaka and Darmanitan *Yamask and Cofagrigus *Zorua and Zoruark *Trubbish and Garbodor *Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe *Emolga *Ferroseed and Ferrothorn *Axew, Fraxure, and Haxorus *Cubchoo and Beartic *Pawniard and Bisharp *Bouffalant *Fletchling, Fletchinder, and Talonflame *Scatterbug, Spewpa, and Vivillon *Flabebe, Floette, and Florges *Furfrou *Espurr and Meowstic *Honedge, Doublade, and Aegislash *Swirlix and Slurpuff *Inkay and Malamar *Helioptile and Heliolisk *Tyrunt and Tyrantrum *Amaura and Aurorus *Hawlucha *Goomy, Sliggoo, and Goodra *Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist *Phantump and Trevenant *Yungoos and Gumshoos *Grubbin, Charjabug, and Vikavolt *Crabrawler and Crabominable *Rockruff and Lycanroc *Wishiwashi *Mareanie and Toxapex *Mudbray and Mudsdale *Fomantis and Lurantis *Stufful and Bewear *Comfey *Sandygast and Palossand *Minior *Turtonator *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Drampa The Colonia Region The Colonia region is divided into ten subregions, each with their own towns and cities. * Novota: A subregion in eastern Colonia, where the sea is part of everyday life. Professor Spruce's lab is here, as is the Novota Ruins, left behind by an ancient civilization. (Nova Scotia) * Leavonza: A forested landscape, where the land and sea combine. (New Brunswick) * New Kalos: Once a colony of the Kalos region, this land was isolated from the rest of the land during the Kalosian War over 300 years ago. The most cultured and mysterious subregion. (Quebec, obviously. Mainland Newfoundland is also included) * Urbatar: The commercial center of the Colonia region, where the metropolis of Aestoro City is located. The ironworks south of the city are where minerals and resources shipped in from the Oecor subregion are processed and refined. (Ontario) * Medisus: The centermost subregion, where grassy plains and rivers collide. Full of adventurous Trainers, as well as settlements established by the original residents of the Colonia region. (Manitoba) * Villoterre: The farmland of the Colonia region, where the bulk of it's food supply comes from. (Saskatchewan) * Oecor: The industrial center of the region, where oil is salvaged from the oil sands and properly refined. The Geodude Mountains to the west lead into the Lapitus subregion, while the southern deserts hold the Stone Vault. (Alberta) * Lapitus: The most mountainous subregion, where the Geodude Mountains collide with the western coast. There is a strong Sinnohian influence here due to the Sinnoh region being west of here. (British Columbia) * Tundrus: A frozen tundra, where treacherous terrain awaits even the strongest Pokemon Trainers. (Yukon Territory) * Natomus: A subregion where marshy land and tundra collide. The Great Bay is east of here, where the Arctic Vault awaits. (Northwest Territories and Nunavut combined, since it would be more interesting to have a larger subregion connected to the sea) * Uictorus: The Pokemon League lies on this island, along with the treacherous Victory Road. (Prince Edward Island) * Belltemp: An island that only the finest Trainers are admitted to, where the Battle Frontier lies. (Newfoundland) Gyms and Elite Four Gyms Elite Four and Champion The PokePhone The PokePhone is a new device that exists to help you out along your journey. It exists in the bottom-right corner of your TV screen or Nintendo Switch screen, providing useful assistance. The phone is capable of downloading apps to help you across Colonia, with the L, R, ZL, and ZR buttons used to control the phone and it's apps: * Party App: Shows the current status of your party. (preinstalled) * Pokedex App: Unlike previous games, the Pokedex is instead an app on your PokePhone, as Professor Oak worked closely with the developers on the device. When not browsing the Pokedex, the app shows an interface similar to the DexNav. (added when you first meet Professor Spruce) * Phone App: Used for phone calls, including a built-in rematch feature to use with other Trainers. (preinstalled) * Training App: Allows your Pokemon to undergo Super Training. (after beating the first Gym) * Map App: Shows a map of the Colonia Region. The map points out nearby areas of interest, while also marking where you need to go. (preinstalled) * TrainerNet App: Used for trading and battling with other players, and acts much like the PSS in Gen 6. (preinstalled) * Minigame App: Allows you to play minigames with other players outside of Aestoro City's arcade. (Aestoro City Arcade) * Day Care App: Used to monitor your Pokemon at the Day Care. (Spookscar Town's Day Care) * News App: Similar to the BuzzNav, the News App lets you see what's going on throughout Colonia. News reports pertaining to the story, event distributions, and Global Missions are mentioned here. (Plainview City) * Notes App: Lets you write and display notes to help with gameplay. (Solid and Liquid Companion app, or Soarsky City if you don't have the app) * Settings: Lets you configure the phone's features. (preinstalled) * (More coming soon) The phone app can actually sync with a mobile app for iOS and Android devices known as the Pokemon Solid and Liquid Companion, which lets you use the PokePhone's features on your actual phone instead of the console itself, while unlocking some other features. Trivia *Type chart changes were planned, but were removed due to balance. *This is the first main series Pokemon game for the Nintendo Switch. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Author Appeal Project